


Seems Like it Was Yesterday

by Tany12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tany12/pseuds/Tany12
Summary: If you had told Harry Potter in his first years at Hogwarts that he would end up married to Draco "My father will hear about this" Malfoy, He would have laughed at your face and proceeded to cast a hex your way for your audacity.Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are married and they have two kids. One is the four legged kind and their little girl Lilliane Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Domestic fluff ensues.So... Yeah.





	Seems Like it Was Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Como Si Hubiera Sido Ayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798102) by [Tany12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tany12/pseuds/Tany12)

> I mostly have random works that i do not finish. don't we all? (Insert awkward laughter) So, this time its going to be a short one shot. 
> 
> This is my first time publishing one of my things. Hope you enjoy it.

If you had told Harry Potter in his first years at Hogwarts that he would end up married to Draco "My father will hear about this" Malfoy, He would have laughed at your face and proceeded to cast a hex your way for your audacity. Because, really? Draco? It was not a relationship he envisioned having. Although he does not deny that he always thought the lad beautiful. Nobody could deny that. With his blonde hair, high cheekbones, the way his lashes were a tone lighter than his hair and it made them seem almost white. How he would curl up his nose every time he saw Ron. 

Harry would admit to checking the boy out a time or two. Alright, so it was certainly more than once. Who could blame him? Draco was gorgeous. He smiled to himself. if Draco heard about his thoughts he would surely be reprimanded and be told to say handsome or charming instead. 

As this thoughts passed through his head, Harry Potter sat in his living room admiring the scene before him. His husband (he snorted at that) was tickling their daughter as her pearls of laughter resonated through the space. Small crystal-like tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Was this what it feels like to be content and at peace with life? Harry guesses it's true what they say. What goes around comes around. He would have to apologize to Lady karma for calling her a spiteful bitch at one point in his life. But really, could you blame him? Having the life he’s had. His parents being killed, the abuse in his childhood, the loneliness, among other things. Yet, he would go through it all again, if it meant that at the end, he had this, his family. Moments like this strengthen that resolve. 

Who would have thought that under protective layers laid a wonderful and caring man? To potter, it felt like yesterday when he and Malfoy were calling each other names, and not the naughty ones they used in their sex life. Yet, at the same time, he could not remember a time when he didn’t have this. His beloved husband and his darling precious gem of a daughter. 

Harry was so busy contemplating the past and the present that he did not notice the room getting quiet. He did not see his two precious persons share the same mischievous smirk as they looked at him. 

He would deny the fact the he yelped when his feet were pulled, and he fell forward onto the floor. He raised shocked eyes and looked at his husband of six years giving him and amused smile. 

-“DRACO!” Harry gave him a small glare and turned towards his daughter, giving her a little glare with no heat behind of her own. 

-“I think you were the mastermind behind this prank you little minx!” pulling her towards him, he proceeded to raise her shirt and blow raspberries on her small tummy. Draco laughed as their little girl fell into laughter yet again. She was weak against tickles of any kind. 

-“Da,ddy” He words broke with her giggles. Harry raise his eyes as his little girl calmed down and looked at Draco. 

He had that look in his eyes that always took Harry’s breath away. It was a look filled with love and adoration. Harry would never get tired of it. He mirrored the look and mouthed I LOVE YOU and threw a kiss at him, his smile getting wider as Draco mouthed the words back. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my short little thing. Lmao.  
Hope You guys liked it! I was excited and I loved writing this. Feel free to leave your comments.  
Till Next Time. XD


End file.
